They Were Brothers
by NightVSlash985
Summary: A oneshot about the start of Tim and Jason's relationship showing their start to becoming brothers because of just one night.Family Fluff. Rated k . Written because there aren't enough stories out there about Jason and Tim as brothers(Also I was bored). Enjoy it!


They Were Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything batman or batman related. All rights belong to DC universe. I also don't own anything Pokemon related.*sigh*

It had started day the bats had needed Red Hood to help in a case dealing with Black Mask, his expertise. Since Batman didn't want to involve Robin or Red Robin when it came to such a _volatile_ enemy, only Batman and Nightwing went. However after scouring the city for over 3 hours with no sign of him at all, Dick had come up with the _brilliant_ idea of going to his apartment. Since Batman was a trigger point for Red Hood, they had decided it best if Nightwing and Red Robin go, since Red Hood was no longer out to kill Red Robin.

That was how Tim found himself disturbed during his night off, which were very rare, mind you. Sighing, he got into his suit and met Nightwing at the front of Red Hood's apartment. If someone were to ask Tim, spending his one night off, knee deep in snow,in front of a motley,musty and dank building was not the way he would spend it. In fact it was probably one of the last ways he would spend it, slightly above "Getting killed by joker" and just below"Going to a boring gala".Well,there's nothing he could do about it. After Nightwing gave him the "all clear" signal, he trudged of after Nightwing to the entrance, before they entered and walked up _thirteen_ flight of stairs.

"This sucks" He moaned mentally. However Dick seemed to have heard him anyway, since he gave Tim a look that clearly said" I can't do anything about it".When they made it to the front door of the apartment, Dick rang the doorbell and then they waited. And _waited._ After Dick was about to break down the door, it suddenly opened. The two sides stared at each together in shock, Jason at being seen int he outfit and Tim and Dick, never knowing this piece of information about Jason before. What piece of information? Well, Jason was wearing a "If you give me a **chanse** y, I can **charm** ander you" with the two pokémons on it. Behind him Tim could very clearly see a nintendo 3ds a new game case. After 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence, tim blurted out

"Maybe you should try that on a tor **chick** instead, cuz i'm about to **blast** oise you away" Then he immediately hid his face in however looked curious and slightly impressed, since he stepped away and opened the door. Dick and Tim squeezed together on a tiny sofa while Jason flopped on to his bed.

"So, why are you here? Oh, don't pretend to look surprised,I doubt you came here for my devious good looks so spit it out _"_ Even though his tone was biting, the customary angry glint in his eyes were gone and he looked more relaxed than Tim had ever seen him.

"We need your help with a case on Black Mask-" Dick started, but before he was able to explain more his phone started ringing. He picked it up and started frowning. "Ok, I'll be there right away."

"Seriously? You ask for my help and your going?"Jason drawled, his face flashing with annoyance, he wasn't the only one. Tim was also shooting Dick an annoyed glare.

"I'm sorry! This is really urgent, Tim can you please explain it to Jason?" Dick sounded really panicked so Time nodded. Dick smiled in relief before dashing off.

"Just you and me now, huh babybird?" Was it his imagination or did the nickname sound less mocking than usual? Tim was about to talk more about Black Mask when Jason spoke again.

"You play Pokemon?" This time Jason sounded genuinely curious.

"Yeah, I started playing Sapphire and got hooked. Right now i'm starting the new Mystery Dungeon." Tim said warily, wondering if Jason had some kind of motive with this. But Jason seemed to just relax more.

"Yeah? Me too, but personally I prefer the Omega Ruby and Black versions. Not that big a fan of Mystery Dungeon." Jason said casually. Somehow Tim got the feeling that he was right now Jason's favorite family member, or at least the one that Jason seemed most relaxed with. Even more surprisingly, talking with Jason felt...good. These days Dick was so preoccupied with Damian that Tim felt left out. But with Jason, he felt like he could geek out about Pokemon right now and Jason wouldn't mind. Dick seemed to be the protective, perfect big brother and while that was nice, Dick sometimes didn't listen to his problems, always defending Damian, which got annoying. Jason however seemed to be the care-free cool rebel big brother. Wow, I'm so desperate for affection that Jason saying a sentence to me makes me think of him as my big brother.

"You know...I brought my 3DS" Tim said shyly.

"Yeah,kid? Do you have Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire on you?" Jason grinned, his shit eating grin on his face.

"I've got Omega Ruby, I bet I'm better than you!" Tim said excitedly, caught int he moment of having someone to play with for once.

"In your _dreams_ , replacement. I'm gonna kick whip your _butt_ " Jason laughed, a real laugh, not the bitter sound Tim was used to.

They battled with each other and geeked out until 5 in the morning, when Bruce called didn't want to reply however, since he knew the questions Bruce would inevitably ask: where he was, if Jason had hurt him, how the deal had gone and why he wasn't home _right this instant._ He was about to close his phone when Jason took it from him and answered Bruce himself with a flippant "Hey". Tim stared, dumbfounded, Jason _willingly talking to Bruce?_ Did Hell freeze over?Then Jason hung up, gave Tim the phone. Tim felt sad, since he could feel the moment had ended, he was about to pick up his things when Jason unexpectedly stopped him.

"Hey Tim? I bet I could beat you anytime" Jason said nonchalantly, but his eyes seemed to be happier than Tim had ever seen them.

" Oh yeah?Next month, same place, same time?" Tim asked, feeling all tingly on the inside. He could just imagine Dick's face when Dick found out that Tim was going to meet _Jason_. Damian might have gotten Dick but he had Jason.

"Your _on"_ Jason said, a wide earsplitting grin on his face.

After that Tim and Jason met every month, at first it had been slightly awkward, but slowly they had settled into it. Then sometimes in the middle of the week they began texting each other, Jason texting something funny he saw or Tim telling him about a board meeting. Then Jason began patrolling with Tim and Tim began sleeping over at Jason's when the mansion was unbearable. Before they knew it, they were brothers.

Author's Note: I know,I _know._ The puns are lame, but I couldn't think of anything else. I suck at them. Horrible puns aside, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Again, thank you for anyone who read them, follows, favorites and review's are greatly appreciated. Thanks you for all of you who read this and have a good day!


End file.
